


Too Many Lemon Daiquiris

by ready3x



Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [3]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Animal Transformation, Costume Kink, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Magical Accidents, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Steve finally takes out Diana to their first date, and they enjoy their Lemon Daiquiris... until a familiar foe appears, determined to humiliate the Amazon princess. Can Wonder Woman save the day, and most importantly, their date?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Too Many Lemon Daiquiris

_Great Scott, I am so nervous._

Steve Trevor stood in front of his favorite salsa bar, the Daiquiri Lounge. His hair was immaculately cut, he sported his best cologne, and he deliberately had worked out before. Steve was dressed in a smart jacket, a form fitting shirt and tight jeans, which showed off his chiseled physique. He was dressed so sharply that onlookers gazed at him in awe, but he was sweating bullets.

 _This is my first date with Diana Prince._ _My boss_ _finally said yes, now it's time to shine!_

After two weeks of shared lunches, coffee breaks and small talk, Steve had found the courage ask his boss for a date. He nearly died when Diana said yes, and had perforated his delighted BFF Kara Danvers with questions.

“Steve, remember what Kara told you. Just be yourself, listen honestly, and find common ground,” Steve muttered to himself. For the umpteenth time, he stared at his watch, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. What if Diana had forgotten? What if she blew him off? What if she just pretended to be interested, and--

“Good evening, Steve!” a deep female voice greeted. Steve's head jerked around, and saw a tall, confident woman. She wore a French braid, rimless spectacles and a very sexy, figure hugging little black dress. It highlighted her strong, curvy body, her slim waist and her long, toned legs. The matching stilettos brought out her slender calves and the perfect peach of her buttocks.

“Good evening, Diana. You look stunning!”

“Thank you, you look handsome, too!” she smiled. Diana tossed her hair, approvingly looked him up and down and kissed him on the cheek. Steve gasped, and his skin burnt where her lips had touched him.

“Do you like my style? I was bored with my usual bun, horn rimmed glasses and square shouldered costume,” Diana continued, and he drooled: “You look fantastic!”

Looking flattered, she let Steve open the door. He gasped when he saw how deep Diana's back cleavage was, and how sexily her high heels made her sway. Diana gazed at a Latin themed bar with white brick walls, exotic tapestry, and a massive hardwood floor. It was already well attended, the customers densely chatting around round tables. There was a mild tang of citrus in the air, which made Diana feel cozy. In the far corner, a band was playing salsa music on stage, and many couples were dancing on the hardwood.

“Wow, this place looks promising!” Diana smiled, and tucked away her purse. Steve replied: “Just wait until you taste the drinks!”

He went to the reception, and a purple haired waitress with brilliant green eyes walked up to them and beamed: “Hi, my name is Kiki. How can I help you?”

“Hi Kiki! I reserved a table for two, the name is 'Trevor'”, he replied, and she checked her list and smiled: “Yeah, I got it. Just follow me!”

While Steve smiled, Diana's hair suddenly stood on end. She exhorted herself: _Suffering Sappho,_ _get a grip._ _It's a date, not a swordfight!_

Kiki guided them to their table, handed them their menus and asked: “Would you like something to drink?”

Steve grinned: “Two Lemon Daiquiris, please! The lady must know what she is missing.”

“Got it!” Kiki beamed, and quickly disappeared. Steve shyly smiled at Diana and asked: “How do you like it here?”

“Oh, it looks fantastic! You have good taste!”

“You look good, too, Diana. I like your five pointed earrings, and I love those bracelets. Are they hand made?”

“Oh, you have sharp eyes! Yes, they are, my mother crafted them for me,” she smiled, pleased that he had noticed. He admired: “Your mother is a good smith!”

“I come from a small Greek island, where we pretty much do everything ourselves.”

“Oh, you come from Greece? Your English is flawless!”

“Thank you! My mother Polly and my aunt Tia made sure received a solid education,” she smiled, thinking of Queen Hippolyta and General Antiope, “I fondly remember swimming in the sea, riding horses, and playing in the forest with all my friends.”

Steve noted she did not mention a father, and was tactful enough not to press on. She took another sip and asked in return: “So, what about your family?”

“My parents are Anne and Rockwell, and both worked at the U.S. Air Force. My mother was a pilot, and my old man was her mechanic. She was always the strong one,” Steve elaborated, and Diana grinned: “So working with female bosses isn't new for you!”

“Guilty as charged!”

“I hope I am not too horrible.”

“Oh, I like working for you, boss. The fashion business isn't for everyone, but I find my job at PARADISE ISLAND tough, but fair. I like talking to customers, stocking the crates, and organizing your office IT.”

“I am happy to hear that, Steve! Kara also speaks highly of you. But if you call me 'boss' once more tonight, I must fire you immediately.”

“Oh, sorry, b-Diana!” Steve gasped, making her giggle. _She has the cutest dimples I have ever seen,_ he thought. Next, Kiki returned with their drinks and purred: “Here, two Lemon Daiquris! Do you want something to eat?”

“No, thanks.”

“As you wish!” she smiled, and disappeared again. Steve raised his glass, looked into her steel blue eyes and smiled: “Cheers! To a nice evening, Diana!”

“Indeed, Steve!” Diana beamed, clinked glasses, carefully sipped her Lemon Daiquiri and then gasped wide eyed: “This is so good!”

“I told you so,” he grinned. Diana eagerly took another sip, then she suddenly shuddered again. _Come on,_ _Steve is super nice,_ she exhorted herself.

“So, Diana, what do you do in your spare time?” Steve asked, and she sighed: “I wish I actually had spare time. Owning PARADISE ISLAND is a full time job, and I also work in a… special charity that helps people in need.”

While she ruefully thought of the Justice League, he gushed: “So busy, and still able to give back to society. Diana, you are a real life superhero!”

“Oh, I just like to be useful! How about you?”

“I guess I am a boring meathead. I like working out, watch the Red Sox, and very frankly, sleeping until noon,” Steve confessed. For a second, he feared to have insulted her, but she sighed: “I envy you! Sometimes I think the day should have 48 hours. It's not easy being the CEO of your own company, survive in the cutthroat fashion business, pay your employees on time, be charitable, keep yourself in shape, and still have time to go out!”

“Indeed!” Steve gasped, staring at her in awe. Diana never had seemed so strong, smart and beautiful, she was his dream woman. But suddenly, Steve felt a sickening pang. She was way out of his league, making him feel small and insignificant. He wanted to give up, friend zone her, and pretend nothing had happened. But suddenly, Diana's Lemon Daiquiri slipped out of her hand, and she poured the ice cold liquid directly into her cleavage.

“Oh, damn!” she gasped with a beet red face. Steve quickly offered her his handkerchief, and Diana cleaned herself in shame, painfully aware the thin fabric was soaked. It clung to her big, heaving boobs, made her nipples protrude like rifle bullets and revealing that she was not wearing a bra. But instead of ogling, he joked: “Diana, I am flattered. You just imitated me drinking my first coffee on a Monday morning.”

Diana was mortified, and felt another chill again. In spite of herself, she chuckled. They both laughed, and the tension was relieved.

“I can get you another Lemon Daiquiri,” Steve offered, and she guiltily smiled. While he made the “one more” signal to Kiki, she asked: "When you were small, what did you want to become?"

"A pilot! But then, I found out I was afraid of heights, studied computer science, and landed in fashion. Don't ask," he muttered, as if hiding several embarrassing career mishaps. But Diana chuckled: "Haha, I won't! I wanted to be an explorer. As much as I like my small island, it's so... small!"

"Understandable. I would want to escape my fish bowl too if I had to," he nodded, and she sighed: "Mother wasn't very pleased, and I pulled some strings to enter... an important exam. Thanks to Auntie, I prevailed."

"Let me guess, it involved getting shot at point blank range," Steve grinned, and Diana gasped: "How did you know?!"

It took Diana moment to realize that Steve was joking, and she was relieved that he thought _she_ was pulling his leg. She elaborated: "Mother taught me well, she made me able to adapt to this new world. Even as my own CEO, sometimes I pinch myself."

"This is so inspiring, Diana. I never realized your roots run that deep!" Steve admired. Diana smiled: "Thank you! Progress is a daily step forward, mens sana in corpore sano. By the way, Steve, you mentioned you like working out. What kind of exercises do you like?”

“The guy stuff, I guess. Dumbbells, powerlifting, pull ups, lats… but in my defense, I also like hiking," Steve ruefully answered. She grinned: “Yes, don't forget leg days! I love heavy ropes, core exercises, and martial arts. Remember, us Greeks invented wrestling!”

“Wow! No wonder you look all buff and toned!”

“Oh, you charmer!” Diana grinned, flexing her biceps and showing off her powerful shoulders. Steve stared at her guns in awe, finding strong women very sexy. Suddenly, with a sickening snap, her boob popped out. Steve and Diana froze in horror when the big, perfectly shaped globe spilled out, exposing her still rigid nipple.

“Oh no!” Diana gasped, covered herself up and nearly died of shame. Without breaking eye contact, Steve quipped with a straight face: “Apparently, your biceps is too powerful for normal dresses.”

Diana felt her cheeks burn, and was amazed that he neither ogled nor drooled. She tucked her boob back in and muttered: “I will kill the woman who made this dress!”

“Please don't,” Steve laughed, knowing that she had designed that dress herself. Suddenly, he deeply stared into her eyes and whispered: “Don't blame her for revealing such splendid female beauty.”

Steve jumped up in horror, shocked at what he just said. Diana just stared at him, but instead of vaporizing him, she bowed forward and whispered in a low, sultry voice: “Did you like what you see?”

“Yes, but now I wished to have stared more,” he guiltily confessed. Diana laughed, grabbed his shoulder and cackled: “You are too honest, Steve. I love it!”

He joined into her laughter, and gasped when her knee touched his calf. Deliciously blushing, the two gazed at each other, enjoying every bit of the budding chemistry. Sipping her Lemon Daiquiri, Diana let her eyes wander across the bar. She gazed at the dancers on the hardwood, who swayed their hips to the rhythm of the salsa band.

“Do you like to dance?” Steve asked, and she beamed: “Steve, I LOVE dancing. On my Greek island, dancers are admired and envied. It makes our souls sing.”

“Now I want to visit it!”

“Maybe you will,” Diana giggled, showing her cute dimples again. Steve stared with little hearts in his eyes, finished off his Lemon Daiquiri and made his move. Summoning all his courage, he cleared his throat and croaked: “Diana, can I ask you for a dance?”

“Oh, I would be happy to!” she beamed, clapping her hands in joy. With a pounding heart, Steve led Diana onto the exciting, dimly lit hardwood. With trembling hands, he took her waist, put her hand on her shoulder and began to nervously lead her around.

 _If_ _screw this up,_ _I will jump out of the window,_ Steve feared. A few steps in, it was evident that Diana was a much better dancer than him. Steve cringed when he stepped on her feet, but she gave him an encouraging smile. Diana used her skill to guide him, erase his mistakes, and settle into the rhythm. Diana felt wonderfully light, springy, and playful, much like a splendid ballerina.

“This is so much fun, Steve!” Diana beamed.

“I suck so much,” Steve cringed, but she giggled: “You are doing well! Now let's do some pirouettes, will you?”

“But I don't know how!”

“Just lift my hand and watch me!”

Steve nervously did as commanded. She raised her arms, showing off her slender, sexy body. Steve was treated to a close up view of her chiseled arms, her beautiful boobs, her slender waist, her long legs, and her radiant smile. He stared at Diana in awe, and she elegantly spun around, landed flawlessly in his arms, and giggled: “Perfect!”

“You seem to have experience with pirouettes,” he gasped, and she grinned: “Oh, don't get me started!”

 _I am dancing with Diana Prince. I am holding the woman of my dreams,_ his mind raced, while he led her around the hardwood. Her body felt wonderful, he hungrily took in her perfume, and was mesmerized by her radiant smile.

“We can also do double and triple pirouettes,” Diana giggled, and Steve was giddy with joy when they pulled it off. She was a precious instrument, and rewarded his simple, sincere efforts with stunning results.

“Now let's show off! Take those big arms of yours and lift me in the air!” Diana chuckled. Steve froze in horror, but she exclaimed: “Just bend your knees and stay square, I will do the rest!”

Diana jumped onto his bent thigh, made him take her waist, draped her arm around his neck and laid her back horizontally on his shoulder. With her head down, she spread her legs as far as she would, cartwheeling on his muscular chest until she elegantly landed on the ground.

“Great Scott, what was that?” Steve gasped, while the onlookers gazed at them in admiration. Diana beamed: “That was a Splitover! I give you a 9 out of 10.”

“I can hardly believe I didn't break your neck!”

“You just underestimate yourself.”

“D-Diana, y-you bring out the best in me,” Steve stammered, but she smiled: “It was always in you!”

He flashed that stupid, happy grin that she loved so much. With every minute, his confidence grew, and he was leading, turning and flipping a beaming Diana. Dancing was her passion, and she enjoyed every second of it.

“Great Scott!” Steve gasped, when Diana locked eyes with him, tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and did high, erotic knee kicks. Flattered how eagerly drooled at her legs, she lifted her stiletto to her buttocks, winded up for a long, sexy kick, and suddenly felt an icy chill. Her heel got tangled in her thong, and with a sickening sound, she ripped her string tanga off and watched in horror as the heels of her fellow dancers tore it into ribbons.

“Is something wrong?” Steve smiled, blissfully unaware of her mishap. Diana blurted out: “E-Everything is fine!”

Steve shimmied against her body, making her painfully aware that she was going commando with a skimpy minidress. The dancehall was hot and crowded, and the warm, gusty air blew up her skirt. Diana tried to pull down her hem, but only tightened the fabric above her big, quivering boobs.

“Now let's do some pirouettes!” Steve exclaimed. Before she could protest, he sent her into a triple spin, making the hem of her dress fly upwards. Diana was mortified to feel the cold breeze on her exposed labia, painfully aware that they were smoothly shaved and covered with small beads of sweat. The lights were so low that Steve couldn't see it, but Diana froze when two guys pointed at her and gave her a cheeky wink. Desperate to escape, Diana pleaded: “Steve, can we get something to drink?”

“Sure! Just let us do one more Splitover,” he smiled, making her freeze in horror. Before she could react, he took her waist, made her jump onto his thigh, and flipped her backwards on his shoulder. Suddenly, a spotlight washed over her somersaulting body. Head first with too much momentum to stop, Diana had no choice but to spread her legs as far as she could, making the hem of her dress ride up. The spotlight brightly illuminated her upskirted crotch and exposed her quivering, perfectly trimmed labia to the world.

“No!” Diana cringed, cartwheeling on his muscular chest until she awkwardly landed on the ground. While she frantically pulled the hem off her dress down, Steve took in wolf whistles, saucy winks and raunchy comments.

“Everybody is staring at us, we must have been good!” Steve marveled, while Diana wanted the ground to swallow her up. With a very red face, she yanked him off the hardwood and only relaxed when they sat down again.

“That was so much fun!” Steve beamed.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Diana muttered, with a forced smile as if her teeth hurt. With burning cheeks, she made sure to tightly sit on her hem and muttered: “So, can we get more drinks? I need one!”

“Sure!” he smiled, searched for Kiki's purple hair, he waved to get her attention. After the waitress arrived, he ordered: “Another two Lemon Daiquiris, please!”

“Of course!” she beamed, then walked away.

“What a nice waitress,” Steve smiled, gazing at her swaying hips. Diana loudly cleared her throat, and he stared at her and stammered: “B-But you are much nicer, Diana!”

“Thank you,” she retorted, then made peace by continuing: “But I am happy you enjoyed dancing.”

“You're welcome, Diana, and I am so humbled. I suck at dancing, but I had so much fun with you!”

Diana cringed with embarrassment, but his smile was so radiant that it melted her heart. She locked eyes with him, and was amazed to feel her stomach flutter. Diana smiled: “My mother was an ever greater dancer. If you had danced with her, you would be raving even more!”

“Your mom sounds like an interesting woman!”

“She is! Polly is pretty much the mayor of our island. Our people love her, and our small paradise thrives,” Diana smiled, fondly remembering Themyscira. Then she sighed: “I wish things with my father had worked out.”

A honest, heartfelt sympathy appeared in Steve's face. He whispered: “That really sucks. Diana, I cannot speak from experience, but only having one real parent is tough.”

“He was a womanizer, and though he created me, I consider myself Polly's daughter, not his,” Diana confessed, surprised how much this confession relieved her.

“She made her into the strongest, smartest and most beautiful woman I know, Diana. On behalf of all men, I apologize, not all of us are as rotten.”

“There is no need to apologize, Steve. I know I can trust you,” she smiled, gazing deeply into his eyes. Suddenly, both noticed that they held hands, and deliciously blushed. Without letting go, Diana guiltily smirked: “I hope my mother approves of my date. After getting dumped by dad, she distrusts all men.”

“I would be happy to prove the opposite.”

“Oh, I am sure. Polly loves character, not looks, and I am so honored to be her daughter,” Diana beamed, just as Kiki returned with their drinks. After clinking glasses and taking a long sip of their Lemon Daiquiris, Diana mischievously grinned: “Steve, I just confessed something intimate, now it is your turn. Tell me a dirty secret!”

Steve thought for a second, then blushed when he stumbled upon something embarrassing. Diana gloated: “Oh, you found something! Why don't you tell me, Steve?”

“I-it's too embarrassing.”

“Coward!”

“It's bad. Please promise not to kill me.”

“Promised!” she giggled, enjoying how much she made him squirm. Steve buried his face in his hands, and finally confessed: “Diana, I have sexual fantasies of Wonder Woman.”

“Wonder Woman…?!” Diana shrieked, immediately regretting this turn of events. She had flashbacks to the times they made love to each other, once only the two of them, another time joined by Supergirl.

“Yes, Wonder Woman. I have the hots for her,” he blurted out, avoiding her gaze. Never in her entire life, Diana had wanted to change the topic faster, but suddenly, her entire body was paralyzed. She realized in horror that she could not move a single muscle, and instead of forming cohesive words, she could only belch: “Uh-huh?”

“Wonder Woman is the greatest hero I know. She is smart, powerful and majestic, and yet, being the meathead I am, I obsess about her body,” he confessed. Diana cringed in shame, and froze to ice when invisible, Steve shaped hands groped her big, firm boobs and began to masturbate her big, fleshy sugar walls. In blissful ignorance, Steve carried on: “I obsess about the tone of her muscles, the size of her waist, the curve of her buttocks, and her rebound of her incredible Wonder Boobs.”

Diana let out an audible gasp. On cue, the invisible Steve had stroked her biceps, fondled her waist, fingered her sensitive anus and pinched her rock hard nipples.

Suddenly, Diana had a revelation. Everything made sense, she had been set up to be shamed and embarassed. Finally recognizing her tormentor, Diana fumed with rage.

 _I know exactly who has been ruining my date._ _My Lasso of Truth can exorcise_ _the evil magic_ _, but it is my purse,_ she cursed. Her purse was just an arm's length away, but being paralyzed, she could only rage in helpless agony.

“Yeah, it's embarrassing,” he muttered, cringing at her wide eyed stare, “she is my celebrity crush. Phil, the husband of my good friend Etta, has to listen to her hots for Leonardo di Caprio. Diana, I have pretty intense fantasies of Wonder Woman.”

With all force, Diana tried to will herself into saying “NO!”, but she only managed an interested: “Oh?”

Encouraged by her apparent approval, Steve elaborated: “In my dreams, Wonder Woman visits my apartment. She flies in, all strong and majestic, and proclaims she wants to know more about the world of man by fucking my brains out!”

Diana cringed, being painfully aware that he spoke from experience. Her mind went tilt when the invisible Steve licked the back of her neck, massaged her swollen boobs, and ate her her out with his hot, musky tongue. She clenched her jaw, desperately tried to imagine it was indeed him who fucked her, but the real Steve sat in front of her. He was encouraged by her apparent arousal, and continued: “Isn't that hot? Then Wonder Woman makes me her bitch, and I get shagged in ways even porn stars would be envious of.”

Diana didn't know what was more embarrassing, his confession or her need. She moaned when the invisible Steve licked her rock hard nipples, and fingered her clit while pumping his big cock deeply into her wet, quivering cunt. A few guests gave her strange looks, and she was never able to live it down if she climaxed in front of them.

“I amazed you like it!” he beamed, interpreting her strained breath as interest. Blissfully unaware, Steve continued: “To top it off, I will confess to my Number One dirty celebrity fantasy. I dream about a threesome with Wonder Woman and Supergirl.”

“Oohh!!” Diana blurted out, wishing in shame to dig a hole right back to Themyscira. Steve interpreted it as approval, took a sip of his Lemon Daiquiri, and continued: “In this fantasy, some evil hag bewitches Supergirl and makes her abducts me, so Wonder Woman has to save me. Wonder Woman traps Supergirl in her magic lasso, and we both literally fuck the evil spell out of her!”

“AHH!!” Diana loudly moaned, mortified to hear him relieve their past threesome. She was now tortured by an invisible Supergirl, who licked her clit and fingered her sensitive anus, and by the invisible Steve, who squeezed her swollen boobs and thrust his raging erection deep into her hot, sopping cunt.

“Thanks for sharing my dirty secret. I am so glad I could trust you with it,” Steve concluded, amazed by her apparent approval. Diana groaned, only able to relieve herself by shifting her thighs up and down. She was mortified that her seat began to feel damp, and several guests stared at her.

“Are you feeling well, Diana? You seem a bit tipsy,” Steve muttered, noting her glassy eyes. Her invisible lovers fucked her in both holes, never being able to live it down if she orgasmed right in front of a packed lounge.

“Nuh! NUHH!!” Diana blurted out. She desperately stared at her purse, pleading at him in silence to toss it to her. Her nipples were clearly visible though the fabric, and with every stroke, love juices were trickling down her thighs.

“You aren't drunk, are you?” Steve muttered, warily bowing over. Her breath was chemical and strained, and he muttered: “Enough Lemon Daiquiris for now, Diana.”

Diana was not tipsy at all, her breath had the hot, musky scent of a woman truly in need. The invisible Steve fisted Diana's cunt, while the invisible Supergirl fisted her asshole, and she moaned from the bottom of her heart when they rubbed their hands together. Diana was heading headlong into an unwanted, but needed, orgasm. She desperately forced herself to hold up for three more strokes, two, one…

“Diana, are you having a seizure? Why are you staring at your purse?” Steve suddenly asked, pressing the handbag into her hand. She cried out: _Oh, Steve, Athena has blessed you with sharp eyes._ _T_ _hank you, thank you, thank you!!_

Diana's little finger touched the Lasso of Truth. Her whole figure shook, when the holy fabric lifted the evil spell from her. Being exposed as lies, the invisible tormentors disappeared. Diana jumped up, stifled her moans by pressing both hands in front of her mouth, and gasped at Steve: “Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom!!”

Diana ran away with the speed of a human desperate for release. Thinking she had to vomit, Steve dumped the Daiquiris and sighed: “No more booze for you, Diana. Now just get it out of your system!”

She feverishly raced down the stairs, and recoiled at the queue in front of the ladies' room. With Herculean force, she forced herself not to orgasm, and ran into the men's room instead. Ignoring female protests and male wolf whistling, she ran past a group of men pissing into the urinals, and gasped: “Sorry, emergency!”

Diana stormed into an open cubicle, and slammed the door shut. She stuffed toilet paper into her mouth, pressed her hands against the tiles and violently came. Diana was hit by a machine gun fire of long, continuous orgasms, shattering her strong, powerful body and making her scream into her makeshift gag. An endless stream of love juices squirted out of her cunt, her knees buckled, and she was mortified at her muffled, throaty moans.

When Diana finally caught her breath, her head was spinning. She was covered from head to toe in sweat, her dress was stained, and her inner thighs were slick with hot, musky love juices. Embarrassed, Diana tried to wipe herself, but had bitten through the entire toilet roll. She only managed to put some toilet water on her overheated, throbbing crotch, before she dared to peek out.

 _Suffering Sappho, this is so embarrassing,_ Diana muttered, when she reopened the door. She had to endure a gauntlet of male onlookers, who wolf whistled, made lewd remarks and winked at her with mortifying grins. It had been impossible to ignore her moans, and the musk of her love juices was overpowering.

 _Everybody_ _must think I am a hooker,_ she thought. Her cheeks burned red with shame, while she walked away with wobbly knees. But then, her embarrassment turned into rage, and she knew exactly who tormented her. Diana's eyes scanned the dancehall, and when she spotted the culprit, she snatched her shoulder, violently pushed her into an empty hallway, and pinned her against the wall.

“W-What's wrong?” Kiki stammered.

“Drop your disguise, 'Kiki', and show your real form!” Diana snapped, and wrapped the Lasso of Truth around Kiki's wrist. Suddenly, the eyes of the waitress flickered, then she let out a maniacal laugh. Her entire form shifted, and Kiki turned into a voluptuous succubus with purple Medusa hair, venomous eyes, bleeding lips and razor sharp talons.

“CIRCE!!” Diana spat out, recognizing the evil sorceress, and the worst enemy of the Amazons. “How did you escape from your prison in Tartarus?!”

“Because I am on parole, dear Diana! After serving my centuries long term for betraying your mother Hippolyta, your father Zeus decided that I deserved some fresh air.”

“Another sign that my old man is senile,” Diana muttered, and Circe slavered: “Sadly, the conditions of my parole dictate that I must not attack Hippolyta… but they never told anything about her daughter!”

“I knew it, it was you all along! Now fight me!” Diana hissed, but Circe jeered: “Why should I fight you? Shaming you is much better! It was so fun making you squirm, Diana, while I magically soaked your dress, exposed your boobs, made you flash your cunt and gave you an orgasm you will tell your grandchildren about!”

“You dirty slut!” Diana seethed. Suddenly, a trio of waiters entered the hallway, obviously going out for a cigarette break. Circe evilly snapped her fingers, there was a bright light, and the sorceress had turned them into pigs. They glared at Diana, stormed at her with a thunderous gallop and tried to bite her head off.

“Great Hera!” she blurted out, deflecting the teeth of a rabid boar with her dress bracelets. She ducked the attack of the second pig, and snared the third pig with her magic lasso and threw it across the hallway.

“I can do this all day, Diana!” Circe taunted, shooting lightning bolts at the Amazon princess. She parried the attacks with her bracelets and deflected the blasts right into her face.

“Me too, witch!” Diana snapped, while the sorceress loudly swore. The Amazon princess snared Circe's right wrist with the Lasso of Truth and punched her in the face. The witch went up in a puff of smoke, reappeared behind her pigs and them to attack Diana again. The Amazon princess kicked the first one into the wall, sent the second one flying into a garbage can, and wrestled the last herself, until finally snaring them all with her Lasso of Truth.

“Poor child… do you really think you can stand up to me?” Circe jeered, lifted up her arms, and uttered foul words in an even fouler language. There was a giant flash of light, and suddenly, the air was filled with the grunting of pigs. Diana stared into the dancehall and saw that Circe had turned every guest into a pig. Her horror peaked when she saw that a boar with jacket, shirt and jeans, and recognized it as Steve. The sorceress raised her hands again, and Diana snapped: “You are such a vengeful harlot, Circe! Isn't it enough you already ruined my date?”

“Oh, did I? Last time I checked, your date is going very well!” she spat out in disgust.

“What?!”

“Before I spiced up your date, your precious Steve Trevor thought you were out of his league, and was just about to dump you. But your mishaps made you appear human, and now he loves you even more!”

“W-What?!”

“If I had known, I would have done nothing and let him break your heart,” Circe hissed, making Diana stare in disbelief, “but now, I will obliterate you!”

While an army of pigs threateningly approached, Diana stood tall, looked her straight in the eye and snapped: “Circe, you don't want to kill me, you want to EMBARRESS me. You want to take my dignity, make me cringe in shame, and see me die of humiliation.”

“Correct, worm!” she slavered, and Diana snapped: “So, what can I offer you? What will you accept, so these poor people can be saved?”

The sorceress licked her lips, evilly locking her eyes with Diana's. Enjoying how much it made her skin crawl, she hissed: “I want something precious from you, Diana of Themyscira. I want you to do show something that you worked very hard to conceal… something that causes raw, unfettered shame, something that utterly destroys your pride… something SOUL SHATTERING.”

Diana's eyes twitched.

* * *

The stage of the Daiquiri Lounge was empty. The audience was packed with pigs, the females wearing dresses, the males wearing jackets.

Suddenly, there was a drumroll, and the animals loudly grunted in excitement. The stage was illuminated by a spotlight, and Circe bellowed: “Ladies and gentlemen, you have been a superb audience! Now we come to the highlight of this show! For your eyes only, and only tonight, a beautiful female will disrobe herself. Yes, folks, you heard it right, there will be a STRIPTEASE!!"

The pigs roared with approval. They knocked heads and hooves against each other, loudly squealing in anticipation of this event.

"For this incredible treat, we have obtained a paragon of female beauty! Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on a true goddess. Appearing for the first time on any stage in the Multiverse, it is my greatest honor to introduce the Princess of the Amazons herself, the Angel of Aphrodite, the Luscious Lioness, the Sexy Swordwielder, the one and onlyyy...WONNNDEERRR WOMANNNN!!”

Her words seemed friendly, but were full of backhanded compliments. On cue, Wonder Woman staggered on stage. She was wearing her tiara, her lasso and a very sexy version of her costume. It was the famous red swimsuit with the golden bra, the WW shaped girdle, the star spangled thong and her red gogo boots. Wonder Woman fidgeted her long black tresses, cringed in her very revealing costume, and cramped her hand around her Lasso of Truth.

 _Great Hera, I am dying of shame,_ Wonder Woman trembled, and Circe enjoyed every second of it. The air was thick with the aroma of animals in heat, disrobing her with their cruel eyes, and working themselves into an animalistic frenzy.

“Nice ass, slut!” she jeered, hitting her buttocks as hard as she could.

“You are just jealous,” Wonder Woman retorted, holding her tingling ass. She faked coolness on the outside but died with shame on the inside. _You are doing it to save_ _Steve,_ she desperately reminded herself.

The pig band started to play, blaring the immortal stripper hymn of Tom Jones's “You Can Leave Your Hat On”. While Wonder Woman's heart nearly pounded through her chest, she tried to ignore her stage fright and began to perform.

“Groo! GROO!!” the pigs loudly bellowed, demanding blood or else. Wonder Woman swayed her hips, attempted to twirl her lasso and to show off her tits and ass. The pigs cruelly jeered, and she dodged incoming boar waste and turned beet red. Circe gloated at Wonder Woman's humiliation, while she reached behind her shoulder blades, snapped open her golden bra, and trembled: _If_ _this bombs_ _, I will just jump over the River Styx myself!_

When she flicked it onto the stage, but covered her boobs with a hand bra, the pigs loudly jeered, demanding immediate action or else. Faking confidence, Wonder Woman winked, covered her boobs with her hand bra, turned around and showed off the perfect peach of her ass.

“Ki! KII!!” the pigs screamed, and some tails rose in excitement. Wonder Woman's heart nearly pounded through her chest when she stretched her lasso between her hands, and seductively licked the rope. Without stopping to sway her hips, she turned around, thrust both arms in the air and revealed her incredible Wonder Jugs to the world.

 _By Aphrodite, I am going to die,_ she gasped, mortified at her rock hard nipples. To add insult to injury, she thrust out her chest so hard that her big, bouncing boobs hit her own face.

“Krui! KRUII!!” the pigs squealed, nearly making Wonder Woman's ears burst. She wanted to die of shame, but suddenly, she realized the crowed was not booing, but cheering. The pigs loudly trampled with their hooves, and a squirming Circe stared in disbelief.

“What's wrong? Feeling hot?” Wonder Woman jeered, and Circe snapped: “Shut up, slut!”

With renewed confidence, the Amazon princess got on her knees and sultrily twirled her lasso, letting the audience drool at her beautifully swaying boobs. The pigs roared when she discarded her Girdle of Gaea, exposing her chiseled six pack. Showing off her definition, Wonder Woman got on one knee, flexed her powerful abs and both of her biceps.

 _Oh yes, they love strong women,_ she grinned, showing off her mighty guns, her broad shoulders and her long, powerful back muscles. The Amazon princess enjoyed the loud grunts of admiration, and winked at Circe, who stared at her with an open mouth.

With deliberately whimsical gestures, Wonder Woman discarded her WW themed biceps bands and threw them into the crowd, causing a violent stampede among crazed souvenir hunters. She twirled her lasso and thrust her hips, letting the crowd focus on her tiny star spangled thong.

 _Suffering Sappho,_ _to think I_ _actually wore this in combat_ _,_ Wonder Woman ruefully grinned. She gyrated her hips and proudly showed off her star spangled cameltoe to the drooling onlookers. The Amazon princess reached between her thunder thighs, coated her digits with her own juices and sultrily licked them off, making every pig roar in ecstasy. Next, Wonder Woman turned around to highlight her perfectly shaped buttocks, which were deliciously cut in half by her star spangled G string. She slavered: _I worked my tail off for this_ _ass_ _, now look and drool!_

“Krui! KRUII!!” the pigs loudly bellowed. Suddenly, Wonder Woman threw her lasso, snared Circe and yanked her in front of her feet. She nearly kissed her boots, and before the sorceress could react, Wonder Woman pinned her down, got on all fours and gave her a body to body massage. The crowd went wild, every pig wishing to trade places with her.

“What are you doing, whore?” Circe gasped, while she mashed her huge Wonder Jugs into her face.

“Something soul shattering,” Wonder Woman retorted, mercilessly body to bodying her. Circe gasped, struggling like a fish on dry land, then let it happen, and finally she enjoyed it. Circe moaned as Wonder Woman dry humped her, and every pig envied her and squealed.

The band belted out last verse of “You Can Keep Your Head On”, and Wonder Woman stood up. Circe stared up her long, powerful legs, and watched mesmerized as the Amazon princess undid her thong, covered up her crotch, and sultrily hung it from her finger. The roof nearly came off, as every pig squealed in ecstasy.

“Here, catch!” Wonder Woman grinned, casually throwing her thong into the crowd. It was like a small nuclear explosion, as everybody tried to catch the skimpy, sweat soaked fabric. An excited boar with jacket, shirt and jeans emerged as the giddy winner.

 _Now for the great final,_ Wonder Woman grinned. Hunched over the drooling Circe, she dramatically turned her back to the crowd, swaying her nude, perfectly shaped ass. She seductively winked at the audience, tossed her long black tresses and licked her lips. The crowd was absolutely beside itself, Wonder Woman was sex personified. The band played the last tunes: “YOU CAN LEAVE...”

With a dramatic gesture, Wonder Woman pulled herself up to her full height. She turned around, grabbed her magic lasso, crossed her wrists with the shining bracelets and proudly thrust out her chest. It was the classic Wonder Woman salute, performed in the most sexy way possible. Everybody stared in awe at her broad shoulders, her powerful arms, her big, heaving boobs, her chiseled six pack, her smoothly shaved labia and her long, toned legs with the thunder thighs and the sexy red boots.

“...YOUR HEAD ONNNNN!!!”

The spotlight went out, and for a moment, there was absolute silence. Suddenly, Wonder Woman was hit a coin. At first, she thought she was heckled, but then more coins were thrown on the stage, then bills, then _stacks_ of bills, followed by an veritable earthquake of raucous squeals, grunts and screams. It nearly shattered Wonder Woman's eardrums, and the applause was so loud that the windows rattled. When the spotlight came back on, she waved at the raucous crowd and felt enormously flattered. Wonder Woman kneed down to Circe and asked in a sweet, venomous voice: “So, witch, was it soul shattering enough?”

The drooling sorceress gave her a thousand yard stare, as if she was suffering from sensory overload. Suddenly, Circe snapped out of it, stared into Wonder Woman's eyes and muttered in a low, defeated voice: “Yes, it was, and a bargain is a bargain. Diana, I will turn everyone back, nobody will remember anything, and I will hassle you no more.”

“Thank you! I always fantasized doing a striptease for Steve, but was too chicken to pull it off. I am glad you forced my hand!”

“By Cronus, I hate you, Diana. I wanted to shame you into oblivion, and instead, you made me your bitch.”

“You just suck,” Wonder Woman retorted, and Circe remained silent. Suddenly, the Amazon princess reached under the sorceress's dress. Circe gasped, and with a hard snap, she ripped out her skimpy, soaked thong and jeered: “This is for destroying my G string, witch!”

“Well played, Diana,” Circe muttered, gnashing her teeth, “and it's midnight, my parole is up. I will return to prison now, but we will meet again, slut!”

“Can't wait, harlot,” Wonder Woman retorted. Circe went up in a puff of smoke, and the Amazon princess did her Wonder Woman pirouette and got changed. Within moments, the guests magically returned to their places and reverted back to their human form. Straightening her little black dress, Diana quickly ran back to her table, and was immensely relieved to find an unscathed Steve.

“You took quite a while, Diana! Next time, don't drink that quickly,” he exhorted her. But instead of being offended, she flung her arms around him and purred: “Thanks, Steve, I would have never made it without you!”

“T-Thanks? But what for?”

“Everything!” she gushed, kissing him on the cheek. Ignoring his puzzled gaze, she beamed: “Another dance?”

“You bet!” he grinned from ear to ear. Diana eagerly pulled Steve on the hardwood, purring with approval when she felt his strong, warm hands around her waist. Circe had kept her promise: the band was playing as usual, the people were having a good time, and nobody remembered anything.

 _I almost regret that. I really knocked that ball out of the park,_ Diana grinned, pleased at her performance. Happy to let Steve lead, she let him salsa her over the hardwood, twirl her around, and approved of his smitten, lovestruck gazes. She eagerly let him do Splitovers, evilly grinning as she wore Circe's thong while doing it. With every dance, Steve's embrace became tighter and warmer, making her purr like a happy cat. The air was brimming with sexual tension, and Diana enjoyed every second of it.

It was far too late when they reluctantly left the Daiquiri Lounge. Diana had danced so much that she gladly removed her high heels, but Steve looked as if he could have carried on forever. They spent their drive home squabbling about a sweet detail.

“I tell you, Diana, I am the guy. On first dates, we foot the bill!” Steve insisted, but Diana retorted: “Isn't that sexist? I earn more than you, I should have paid!”

“Don't the males on your island do it, too?”

“Males are complicated.”

“If you feel so bad, you can buy dessert when we have lunch tomorrow,” Steve offered, and Diana smiled: “I would be happy to!”

“Nice! By the way, where was Kiki? I tried to find our waitress, but didn't find her anymore.”

“I don't know,” she smirked, “well, it sucks to be her, you gave her stand-in a nice tip!”

“It was a good night,” Steve beamed, and she agreed: “It was! But am really sorry about my klutzy behavior.”

“It actually made you look cute. Nobody is perfect, Diana, and just stay away from Lemon Daiquiris.”

“I will!” she ruefully mumbled. Far too quickly, they arrived at Diana's place. Steve stared at a white, majestic loft, fitting for the owner of a thriving fashion business. When they got out, he noted the “Property of Wayne Industries” plaque, and felt physically pained when they reached her door.

“Diana, I really enjoyed our date,” Steve whispered, gently taking her hands.

“So did I,” she purred, locking eyes with him. For several moments, they just stood there, until Steve summoned all his courage and kissed Diana on the lips.

 _Great Hera,_ she shuddered. For a moment, Diana stood frozen, and he feared he had ruined everything. But then, she wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulders and hungrily made out with him. Steve's knees buckled, and he flashed that stupid, happy grin that she loved so much. Diana's radiant smile showed off her dimples, mesmerizing him. After an eternity, they reluctantly let go. Diana entered her loft, blew him a kiss and purred: “Good night, Steve.”

“G-good night, Diana!”

The door closed, and Steve stared blankly, hardly able to believe his luck. He walked back, then suddenly punched the air and laughed like a madman. It was the happiest moment of his life.

When he drove away, Steve grinned from ear to ear. Only one detail bothered him. The kiss had felt strangely familiar, but he could not fathom why.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Steve sighed, when he arrived in his bachelor pad. He flung himself on the sofa and giddily stared at the ceiling. Diana Prince had just kissed him, and if Armageddon came, he would die as a happy man.

Suddenly, Steve noticed something odd. A small blue garment had fallen out of his pocket. Steve violently blushed when he saw a tiny, very sexy star spangled thong, soaked with the aroma of a woman in heat. He could not recall putting it in. For a split second, the image of a stripping Wonder Woman flashed through Steve's mind, but was gone before he could dwell on it.

“Thanks, whoever gave it to me,” he concluded with a puzzled, but pleased tone. Far away, Circe scowled, and Wonder Woman smiled.


End file.
